


Penny Ante

by theladyscribe



Series: Crossovers [18]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's envisioning a week of surf, sun, and a different woman every night, but he winds up joining a poker game in the hotel bar on a whim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny Ante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azephirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/gifts).



Lucius and Alfred conspire and force him to take a vacation. They send him to Europe, undoubtedly hoping that he will find a pretty girl to drown his sorrows in or something.

He begrudgingly ends up in the south of France, on the Azure Coast, where the water is bluer than the sky and girls tend to wear only half of their bikinis. He's envisioning a week of surf, sun, and a different woman every night, but he winds up joining a poker game in the hotel bar on a whim. There are other men like himself there - a prince from an oil-rich nation, a well-known movie star, and a British millionaire who never reveals his employment. The Brit is the best poker player (besides himself) that Bruce has ever met, and they develop a sort of friendship at the table, as hotel guests are wont to do.

When at last Bruce deems that he has bet away sufficient funds to perpetuate his reputation, he folds for the evening, allowing Mr. Bond to take the winnings. Bond joins him for a drink at the bar - a silly martini called a Vesper, shaken, not stirred - and they talk about nothing at all.

"You folded too soon," Mr. Bond says after their idle chatting has drifted to silence.

"Oh?"

"I merely had a pair of twos. You would have taken all of it had you called."

"Hmm." Bruce has nothing to say to that. He's not about to explain his intentional foppery to this man. "Perhaps we should rematch," he says after a moment.

"Rematch?"

Bruce swallows, not sure that his brain has quite caught up to his mouth. "Yes. A rematch, high stakes. I'm staying in the penthouse suite. I'll tell them to give you access."

Mr. Bond is silent and Bruce thinks that the man is about to deck him before he nods once. "I shall meet you in half an hour?"

"Very well." Bruce sets his glass down and steps away, turning just before walking out of the bar. "Dress casual."

"Of course."


End file.
